


Ahora

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah/Koko. Amor platónico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Jormungand pertenece a Keitarō Takahashi y White Fox.

Jonah ya no lo piensa, pero sabe que el mundo se ha vuelto aburrido. No ha pasado mucho desde que se unió a Koko, pero ya no le encuentra más atractivo al mar, por ejemplo, que antes podía pasar horas enteras contemplando. Así, nada más desde que comenzó a prestarle más atención a los ojos azules de su jefa, Jonah siente que el océano ha perdido su color comparado con el abismo que son. Piensa que el cielo ya no es tan inmenso. Y así podría seguir y seguir, las estrellas ya no tienen el mismo brillo, los animales no tienen los mismos bríos, el arcoíris no tiene su misma magia.

―¿En qué piensas, Jonah? ―Ah, ése tono musical suyo cuando pronuncia su nombre, más dulce que la miel, más suave que una caricia.

Jonah no se da cuenta que su vista dejó de enfocar el mar para ver el perfil de su jefa desde hace rato, Jonah ha dejado de darse cuenta de muchas cosas, desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso da su respuesta automáticamente.

―En Koko.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de sonrojarse concienzudamente antes de que la chica le salte encima y lo atrape en un abrazo de oso.


End file.
